


how to scare a transformer

by Ratchetsminicon



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Funny, Halloween, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon
Summary: optimus and starscream get their spook on in a new cybertron scaring the others leaders (buffoons)  in a new transformers holiday.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	how to scare a transformer

The autobots did it, they won the war and saved cybertron but something was missing.  
“Beep beep boop boop”(1) bee ran to optimus with a humen calender in his servos  
“whats this bee?”optimus took it from the excited scout “ah halloween but we don’t have that holiday bumblebee”  
Bumblebees doorwings drooped and optimus sighed “I guess we can have a holiday like this” he looked up on the internet what went into this holiday. “hmm this looks fun. Ours will be called ummm.” He looked at bee for the answer  
Bee thought for a minute “ beep bleep boop?” (2)  
Optamis nodded and went to his council “ all cybertronians I the last prime not including sentinal that is but no one likes him ( that’s for sure) or Rodimus have desided in a few days to make a holiday it will be based off the human holiday of Halloween and it will be called steler cyber scream” he smiled proudly and every bot looked up what to do.

\------------------a few days later (morning)------------------

Optimus sat with Starscream planning on what to decorate and they saw megaton and sentinal walk by “ hey prime I bet you a kiss I can’t scare your buffoon faster then you can?” prime thought “ ok that’s a deal Starscream” he went to get his ammo and Starscream went to get his and a few minutes later they came back with there things “ watch this prime” he snuck up behind sentinal and placed a plastic spider on his head and sentinal felt it and ran screaming “where did you get that?” Optamis asked as Starscream and megaton laughed “I had them from when I was on earth and kept them in my subspace. I thought they where neat” megaton looked at Starscream “that was over a year ago” he nodded as Optimus smiled “ here is mine REMOTE CONTROLLED SEEKER DILDOS!!” from the box he had came three rainbow dildos that had wings and they chased after megaton as he ran screaming in a not so leader kind of way ( not as girly as sentinel’s but close second) “ why do you have dildos with the wings of me, Thundercracker and Skywarp?” Optimus smiled “ me, the twins and Ratchet where going to throw them at Ironhide in a few weeks but I desided to make them radio controlled and throw them at Megatron.” Starscream smiled as he and Optimus kissed “ I think it’s a tie” Optimus said holding his mate “I hear Ratchet is megatrons mate” Starscream said and Optimus smiled gently “that’s good he deserves someone as angry and cranky as he is” they walked to go get sweets for the house.

\------------------LATER THAT NIGHT-----------  
Everyone was out getting candy as the adults passed them out but some like ratchet went out to have some fun and everyone had a good time for the first ever stelor cyber scream”

BEE TALK CORNER  
Me: Raf, RAF! come do bee talk corner.  
Raf: I am in this fic?  
Me: yes you get to translate what bee says or I can get ratchet to do it.  
Raf: no no ill do it * he looks at the fic* 1 is “ Optimus optimus look and 2 is stelor cyber scream?”  
Me: * claps* very good you are excused.  
*Raf leaves*


End file.
